The Irish Legend
by icecrystal1999
Summary: This is a made up one shot with Will Turner and a girl I made up. Don't like oneshots, don't read. Possible continuation.


Will and Caila sword fight.

Disney owns POTC, not I. I only own Caila.

A young woman with long brown hair with braids in the long flowing mass of hair, wearing a leather vest, white poet shirt, and a cream skirt with leather boots sauntered down the docks where she'd just managed to avoid drowning by standing on the crow's nest of a ship and was level with the docks by the time she landed. Since this is a one-shot, we shall skip formalities and go to the part where there are people after her because she is, in fact, an Irish pirate, and trying to get people in order to reclaim Ireland from Britain. She ran through the streets, and slid through an open door in the blacksmith's smithy and slammed it shut behind her. She drew her sword and pointed it at the blacksmith.

"You're the one they're after. The female pirate." The smith, otherwise known as Will Turner, said, with hate in his voice as he said the word pirate. Caila lowered her sword slightly as she asked,

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Will replied vehemently,

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

"Ah. Then it would be a shame to leave a black mark on your record. Now if you'll excuse me." Caila moved towards the other door, only to turn when she heard Will grab a sword, and saw he was pointing it at her. She stepped closer, saying,

"Do you think this wise laddie? Crossing blades with a pirate?" Will answered,

"You threatened the King." Caila smiled and leaned closer, rubbing her sword against his.

"Only a little." Caila 'tested' his footwork, making him move away from the door, then when she went to open the door, Will threw the sword into the door so that she couldn't unlatch it. She turned and walked towards Will as she said,

"That is a wonderful trick. Except once again you are in between me and my way out, and this time," She gracefully jumped off the wagon she had been walking on towards him, and drawing her sword again, finished,

"You have no weapon." Will turned (:P) quickly and grabbed the hot sword out of the forge held it pointed at her. Caila shrugged and said,

"Very well." She began with her sword, and leapt onto a circling sword rack, full of swords. She held onto the post and parried as she asked in surprise,

"Who makes all these?" Will replied, hitting her sword harshly,

"I do! And I practice with them, three hours a day!" Caila flipped backwards, and jumped clear of the circling nightmares, saying as she did,

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate." She hit Will's sword and held it up as she continued,

"Or, perhaps you have found a girl, and the reason you practice three hours a day is because you are incapable of wooing said strong person." A thought occurred and she looked at Will dubiously.

"You're not a unick are you?" Will exclaimed, getting tired of her jolly mood when he was trying to kill her,

"I practice with them three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" Caila merely replied 'Ah' and wrapping her chain, which had been put on by the courtesy of the king she'd insulted, around his sword, yanking it out of his grip. She then jumped onto the wagon, as did Will, and the balancing block of wood broke and Caila and Will balanced on it, still fighting each other. She slammed her foot on the wagon and sent Will up onto the rafters, but she soon joined him, because Will cut a sack of metal that had been hanging and it fell on the wagon, causing Caila to join him. She landed gracefully on her feet, and jumped to the opposite beam that Will was on, which she did until she jumped on the wrong beam and was on the same beam as Will. Then they fought, Will knocked her sword out of her hand, and grabbing a beam, Caila swung down and as Will landed, ice shards flew from her hand and pinned him against the wall, where she held her sword against her throat. Will looked at her in dismay and said,

"You cheated." Caila grinned and reminded cheerily,

"Pirate." Will broke through the ice and stood before the door, and Caila sighed, saying,

"Move!"

"No!" Will replied fiercely.

"_Please_ move!" Caila ordered, but Will denied it again.

"I cannot stand by and let you escape." Caila sighed and said,

"You can and will, young laddie!" She whipped her hand around once, and a powerful ice blast knocked him against the door, forcing them open with the blow.

"Come on then. You'll be useful in regaining Ireland." Caila sheathed her sword and hefted Will over her shoulders, escaping out to her newly stolen awaiting ship, destination; Ireland.


End file.
